


Blackmail Material

by aewgliriel



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Humor, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: Cassian's disguise amuses Jyn.





	Blackmail Material

**Author's Note:**

> After a conversation with batyalewbel about the movie "Elysium" and this look of Diego's ( https://i.imgur.com/hgSH7d9.jpg ), I was inspired to write this bit of nonsense.

This, Cassian Andor knew, was not going to go well.

He eyed his image in the reflection plate over the ‘fresher sink, checking that everything was in place: artificial hair extensions, fake piercings, semi-permanent cosmetics. He didn't look like himself, which was the point. It was a disguise he'd worn before, but it had been a while.

That wasn't what concerned him.

Jyn Erso did. Or, rather, how she was going to react.

There was a bang on the door. “Did you fall in?” his partner's voice called through the closed door. “Do I need to come rescue you?”

Sighing, Cassian called back, “Just a moment!”

He pulled his shirt on, gave himself a last, dubious look, and palmed the door open.

\-----

Jyn had been waiting outside the ‘fresher in their cabin for over an hour. She had no idea what was taking Cassian so long. His disguises were pretty much just clothing changes, occasionally a shave, and on one memorable occasion, he'd had to bleach his hair blonde. (Not a good look, for the record.)

But when he stepped out now, her mouth dropped open in utter disbelief.

Then she snorted.

“That- that’s your disguise?” she demanded in a strangled, squeaky voice.

“Yes,” he said tersely.

Jyn couldn't help snickering. She clapped a hand over her mouth, but it escaped anyway. Cassian's eyes narrowed, which only made the whole thing funnier.

She burst out laughing and had to sit on the bed before she fell over. “Oh, kriff. Now I know why Draven kept looking at me like that. Oh, I've gotta-”

Jyn stumbled to the door, opened it, and hollered, “Baze, Bodhi, you've got to see this!”

Behind her, Cassian rolled his eyes.

When the pilot and the big, burly mercenary joined them, Jyn was once again watching Cassian with a huge grin, still cackling hysterically.

Bodhi came in, looked first to Jyn, then looked at Cassian, back to Jyn, and then did a double-take as he realised what the captain was wearing.

“It's not funny!” Cassian insisted to his girlfriend. “Stop laughing!”

Oh, but it was. His hair now sported thin braided tails on either side of his head, and the sleeveless shirt showed off fake tattoos from his neck to his wrists. He had a silver earring on one earlobe, as well. And inexplicably, he looked about twenty.

“You look ridiculous,” Baze rumbled. His face split in a grin. “I can see why little sister is laughing.”

Bodhi had joined Jyn in helpless laughter, the two of them leaning against each other as they giggled.

Cassian rolled his eyes and grabbed for his dark leather jacket. When he put it on, Jyn squealed and covered her face with her hands, nearly falling off the bed.

“That's even worse,” she gasped out. “Now you look like a twelve-year-old trying to join Black Sun. I wore my hair like that when I was _eight_.”

He looked dubiously at the jacket. “Should I leave it?”

Baze snorted. “Leave the jacket.”

He tossed it to Jyn. “If I'm not back in six hours, you know what to do.”

Bodhi said, “Yeah. We'll forward this holo to Luke and Han!” He held up the camera on Jyn's datapad and recorded a few seconds of a holo to it.

Cassian made a grab for the datapad, but Bodhi tossed it to Baze, who moved surprisingly fast for a man of his size as he took off with the incriminating evidence. Jyn intercepted Cassian, still giggling as she wrapped her arms around him.

“You look like an idiot,” she said. “But you don't look like you, so it's a good disguise. But for Force’s sake, you are _not_ joining me in bed later with that hair.”

“Aaand that's my cue to go,” Bodhi said on a rush, and bolted.

Cassian sighed and kissed her softly.

“But,” she said, as he pulled away, “I might be interested in see the rest of those tattoos.”

He flashed her a wicked grin. “Maybe I'll let you.”


End file.
